The Future Meets the Past, Again
by Animefreak99-06
Summary: Akane and friends are back to fight a new danger.


Hi everyone, sorry about the lack of updates on my other stories, I've just been slacking off and being lazy. I'm really sorry about that and I'll try to update my other stories as soon as I can. I got a laptop for Christmas and hopefully it will inspire me to write more updates.

I recently got into Haruka Beyond the Stream of Time manga and just found out about the anime. Veoh is a wonderful website, because I was able to watch all 26 episodes within a few days time. Which means I was inspired to write a new story. Again I apologize for this, I just couldn't help myself.

**Disclaimer:** Haruka belongs to Tohko Mizuno. I own nothing, nor do I lay claim to any of the characters of Mizuno-san. I only own Hina-chan, the old doctor, Yuki Ne, and any members of Hina's family.

**The Future Meets the Past, Again**

It was another beautiful day in Kyou as Inori ran down the street to head back to the blacksmith's shop.

As soon as he finished his work, he was going to return home and watch over his niece so his sister and brother-in-law could go for a relaxing walk into the forest where they had first met. He had been so wrapped in his thoughts, that he failed to notice he was about to run into someone. It was only after he hit the man in front of him and fell gracelessly on his behind did he realize what he had done. Looking up at the man to apologize, his mouth dropped open.

"Y-Yorihisa-san, what are you doing here? I thought you had returned to your home." Yorihisa looked down at the red haired teen who had been a fellow Hachiyou. Shaking his slightly as a small smile appeared on his face.

"Is there something wrong with returning for a visit every now and then, Inori-dono?" he replied as he reached down to help Inori up.

"I guess there isn't, after all you did help to save Kyou a few years ago. It's just that, I haven't seen you around since you left is all. Oh, and sorry for plowing into you like that. I wasn't paying attention." Inori said rather sheepishly as he remembered he hadn't apologized. Yorihisa laughed softly.

"That might be one of the reasons you didn't see me when I came back last year."

"You might be right about that, Yorihisa-san." He admitted as he laughed nervously at his own mistake. "Anyway, how long are you staying this time? If you're going to be here a few days, feel free to stop by and visit us. Onee-chan misses you, and Iktidal would like to see if he's still got what it takes to fight against a fellow swordsman. Heck, I think even Seferu-kun would like to see you." At this, Yorihisa raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, is that so Inori-dono?" Inori's answer was a short nod. The two began walking again. "I suppose I could pay a visit to your home to see everyone. However, I must first see Fuji-hime. The truth is, I was going to see her, however she sent a letter of summons for me to come quickly. She wrote, in her letter she had foreseen a strange shadow covering Kyou, and felt the need to summon me."

"What, you mean, Kyou might be under attack again? There's been peace in Kyou for almost three years, so why now? And why did she just send for you?" Inori almost yelled. Yorihisa looked at the 18 year old and shook his head sadly.

"I truly do not know. All I know is Fuji-hime summoned me to tell me everything she knew. As for why I was the only one summoned, only time will tell." Inori lowered his head at this statement, and the words Yorihisa hadn't spoken. Inori wasn't a hachiyou anymore so there was little he could do to help. They continued walking in silence. Once they arrived at the shop, Inori smiled and thanked Yorihisa for walking with him and again invited him to come visit. Yorihisa nodded his head and said he would try his best. He bowed and continued on his way to Fuji-hime's mansion.

Later that day

Eisen was sitting in front of the Emperor playing his flute. When the song was finished, Eisen sighed. The emperor watched his younger brother and knew something was bothering him.

"Eisen, there seems to be something on your mind. Do you mind telling me about it? Perhaps talking about it will help you." Eisen blanched at what his older brother had said. He was about to tell him nothing was wrong when he heard the door open and close. Turning his head, he saw Tachibana no Tomomasa walking toward the emperor. He was about to get up to leave, but was stopped by Tomomasa.

"Please don't leave Eisen-sama. I'm only here to tell Okami that I have returned." Turning to face the emperor, he continued. "I will have a full report for you shortly, should you need me later, I will return as quickly as I can." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Okami, nothing is bothering me. I merely.." Eisen trailed off when he saw his brother and Tomomasa both giving him looks that clearly said they knew he was lying. With both men looking at the 20 year old monk, he sighed once again. The emperor waved Tomomasa back toward him.

"Eisen was about to tell me what was bothering him. I wish to speak to you about something and would prefer to do so in front of my brother." Tomomasa seated himself as Eisen sighed yet again. Looking at his fellow former hachiyou, he saw Eisen looked like he hadn't slept very well lately.

"Please excuse me Okami, but I really should be leaving. I don't want to disturb you." Eisen spoke quietly as he stood and bowed. Turning, he began for the door when he heard his brother call to him.

"Eisen, have I ever told you how I knew something was bothering you?" Eisen nodded. Facing toward Tomomasa and the emperor, he began to softly speak.

"You told me, when I was troubled by something, I would play the flute to calm myself. And, you _are_ right. There is something bothering me." He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He seated himself across from Tomomasa. "The last night, I dreamt of someone trying to kill the miko and her family." The emperor's eyes widened and Tomomasa felt the blood drain from his face.

"The miko, as in Ryuujin no Miko? Akane-dono has been in her world for nearly three years. She defeated Akuram and returned to her world. Why would you dream of someone trying to kill her?" Tomomasa knew Eisen had an ability to sense things others didn't, just as he knew it bothered Eisen more than he let on.

"I don't understand it either Tomomasa-dono. All I know is I dreamt of it last night and I saw her face. The look on her face was one of pure terror. I was so shaken, I could not return to sleep." Eisen felt someone wrap their arms around him and looked up to see his brother hugging him. "Okami, what are you doing?"

"You are first and foremost, my little brother. Even though you have left the family, if I want to try to comfort you, I have the right to do so. Don't worry Tomomasa-dono is the only one in here and he won't tell anyone. If you dreamt of the miko being in danger, it may mean she found a way to return and is being targeted again. If that is the case, I'm certain you, Tomomasa-dono, and the other hachiyou will find a way to protect her." Eisen relaxed at the words his brother said and looked over the emperor's shoulder to see Tomomasa nod his head at him, to confirm the words the emperor had spoken. Reluctantly, Eisen hugged his brother as well. After all, it would not do for people to see the great emperor hugging someone. Never mind the fact it was his younger brother.

Tomomasa grinned at the rare sight before him, before turning his head towards the door. _'Akane-dono is in trouble yet again. This time by an unknown enemy, and we don't even know for certain if this enemy is from her world or ours. I suppose only time will tell.'_ Hearing someone standing, he looked to see Eisen bowing to his brother, then to him. He quickly stood and returned the bow.

After Eisen left, Tomomasa turned his gaze to the emperor and began his report. When he was finished, the emperor sighed. He began talking to Tomomasa, but didn't continue when he saw his closest friend and confidant wasn't paying attention.

"Was there anything else, Tomomasa-dono? You seem distracted by something."

"I apologize for seeming distant. After what Eisen-sama said I was reminded of a rumor one of my men told me. Apparently, there was a woman on the northern most edge of Kyou, that was demanding to have the Ryuujin no miko brought to her. This woman was surrounded by, of all things, akuma. Not oni, akuma and there was even a yokai spotted with her. I thought nothing of it earlier, however after what Eisen-sama said, I'm pretty sure the two are connected." The emperor thought for a moment, before coming to a conclusion.

"I will take your word for it, Tomomasa. I would like you to ready your troops. We can never be too careful. Tell Fuji-hime and the other former hachiyou. I trust your instincts and Eisen's as well. I would like you to tell Fujiwara no Takamichi as well before you leave. As the Vice Minister of Civil Affairs, he could be able to research on this mysterious woman. All of this could just be coincidence, however, I don't want to take any chances. Please, do as you must Tomomasa." Tomomasa bowed before standing up and leaving.

"I just hope Akane-dono is alright. I wonder about Tenma-dono and Shimon-dono as well." He said to himself as he went about his way in search of Takamichi.

That night

Abe no Yasuaki was walking to his room after having talked to his master, Abe no Seimei. Seimei had done a reading shortly before Yasuaki returned from his mission. Seimei had predicted a dark shadow was slowly moving toward Kyou from the South. Since the Oni clan had been some what accepted, the cause of the disturbance was believed to be from yokai and akuma. Seimei told Yasuaki that the two of them would have their hands full. Yasuaki paused in his walking when he heard strange noise coming from the garden. Walking down the steps, he put on his shoes and walked out to the garden.

"It was nothing after all then." He turned and headed back to the house when he heard a noise he had only heard once, less then three years ago, a dragon's roar. Turning toward the east, he saw a white light. He took off running toward the light, which lasted less then half a minute. He continued to run until he come across a clearing and saw someone laying on their stomach. _'My master wasn't exaggerating when he spoke of old friends reuniting to defeat a new threat.'_ "It is Tenma-dono."

And that is the end of chapter one of my first Harutoki story. I hope it was okay. Fuji-hime divines trouble and summons Yorihisa, Eisen tells the emperor of Akane in trouble, and Yasuaki sees a white dragon and comes across an unconscious Temna. I apologize for any OOCness as well. Please, stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then, Ja Na.


End file.
